ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
2009 Remaster of Ghostbusters
2009 Remaster of Ghostbusters is the first Blu-Ray quality transfer and remaster of Ghostbusters (the first film). It was released on June 16th, 2009 in North America and July 19th, 2009 for the rest of the world. It overall was used from 2009 through 2011 as the version to be used for Blu-Ray releases. While it was overall retired in 2013, one Walmart exclusive used it in 2017. Features Ghostbusters Blu-Ray Disc Special Features Blu-Ray Exclusives *Slimer Mode: Picture-in-Picture and Pop-up Trivia Track *Featurette: Ecto-1: Resurrecting the Classic Car *Ghostbusters Garage: Ecto-1 Photo Gallery *Making-of Ghostbusters: The Video Game Additional Special Features Most of these features were also on the 2005 DVD. '' * Filmmakers’ Commentary with Ivan Reitman, Harold Ramis and Joe Medjuck * Featurette: 1984 – The Making of Ghostbusters – Interviews with the cast and crew * Featurette: Interviews with Cast and Crew * Featurette: SFX Team - Includes Before and After Multi-Angle Explorations * Scene Cemetery – 10 Deleted Scenes * Storyboard Comparisons * Closed Captioned * Audio **For Film: English, French, Portuguese Dolby TrueHD 5.1, Spanish 5.1 **For Special Features: English (Stereo) * Subtitles **For Film: English, English SDH, French, Portuguese, Spanish, Arabic, Dutch **For Special Features: French, Portuguese, Spanish, Dutch List of Releases All version released are by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment *2009 release "25th Anniversary" sticker **Blu-Ray *2011 release "Blu-Ray + DVD Combo Pack" (Plain vanilla release) **Blu-Ray **2005 DVD *2011 release "Blu-Ray Essentials/Best Of Blu-Ray" "Best Picture/Best Sound" with "Remastered for Blu-Ray High-Def/6X The Resolution of DVD" sticker **Blu-Ray ***Note that Sleeve says 2011, but box says 2009. *2011 release "Combo Pack" (Blu-Ray+DVD+$5 Offer Vudu) (Walmart Exclusive) **Blu-Ray **2005 DVD **Promo $5 Offer for vudu *2011 release "Blu-Ray + DVD Combo Pack" (Target Exclusive with Meg Deangelis Promo "Make Me Laugh" Youtube Sensation series) **Blu-Ray **2005 DVD **Exclusive content related Coupon *2017 release "ugly sweater" slipcase (Walmart Exclusive) Ghostbusters News "There’s now an ‘ugly sweater’ edition of the Ghostbusters Blu-ray" 12/4/17 **Blu-Ray ***Note that both the sleeve's back and box say 2009. Bar code sticker is placed over printed bar code on back. This item was released way after the 2013 version. Foreign Markets ''List order by Country name (in English) and then by release date. *Germany **Blu-Ray (Plain vanilla release) ***Blu-Ray ****Back of case was reorganized. *UK **November 5, 2012 release Blu Ray + Ultra Violet "Steelbook" ***Blu-Ray ***Ultra Violet Streaming code ****Designed with a flipped no-ghost logo on black background front with a reddish motif Stay Puft back, inside reverse of steelbook has changed monochrome Ghostbusters team screencap from the blue to a red. External Links *Spook Central has images of the Blu-Ray's features additional features on the article "Ghostbusters" (Blu-Ray) in the "GB1 HOME VIDEO section". *As part of a format series, Spook Central included pictures on the GB1 Home Video Image Comparison page. Later, it was expanded on Facebook to include over 50 images as a shared project with Ghostbusters Wiki. References Gallery American Product Images Ad_Inside_Box1.jpg|Ad from Ghostbusters: The Video Game GhostbustersBluRayDisc.jpg|The disc GhostbustersBluRayJacket.jpg|Back Cover, Spine, and Front Cover GhostbustersBluRayJacketReverse.jpg|Flip side of Back Cover, Spine, and Front Cover GB1BluRay25th2009Sc01.png|2009 release "25th Anniversary" sticker version GB1BluRay25th2009Sc02.png| GB1BluRay25th2009Sc03.png| GB1BluRay25th2009Sc04.png| GB1BluRay25th2009Sc05.png| GB1BluRayDVDComboPack2011Sc01.png|2011 release "Blu-Ray + DVD Combo Pack" version GB1BluRayDVDComboPack2011Sc02.png| GB1BluRayDVDSc05.png| GB1BluRayBestOfV2Sc01.png|2011 release "Blu-Ray Essentials/Best Of Blu-Ray" version GB1BluRayBestOfV2Sc02.png| GB1BluRay2011DVDAndVuduSc01.png|2011 release "Combo Pack" Blu-Ray+DVD+$5 Offer Vudu Walmart Exclusive version GB1BluRay2011DVDAndVuduSc02.png| GB1BluRay2011DVDAndVuduSc03.png| GB1BluRay2011DVDAndVuduSc04.png| GB1BluRay2011DVDAndVuduSc05.png| GB1BluRay2011DVDAndVuduSc06.png| GB1BluRay2011WithTargetExclusiveMegDeangelisPromoSc01.png|2011 release "Blu-Ray + DVD Combo Pack" Target Exclusive with Meg Deangelis Promo version GB1BluRay2011WithTargetExclusiveMegDeangelisPromoSc02.png| GB1BluRay2017UglySweaterSc01.png|2017 release "ugly sweater" slipcase Walmart Exclusive version GB1BluRay2017UglySweaterSc02.png| Foreign Markets Product Images GB1BluRay2009GermanySc01.png|Germany release Blu Ray version (Front Cover) GB1BluRay2009GermanySc02.png|(Back Cover) GB1BluRay2009GermanySc03.jpg|(Front Cover with Blu-Ray Disc sticker) GhostbustersSteelbookBluray.png|UK 2012 release Blu Ray + Ultra Violet "Steelbook" version (Front Cover) GhostbustersSteelbookBlurayback.png|(Back Cover) GhostbustersSteelbookBlurayinside.png|(Inside Case) GhostbustersSteelbookBluraysticker.png|(Front Cover with stickers) GhostbustersSteelbookBluraybacksticker.png|(Back Cover with stickers) Comparison images to other versions These images were provided to both Spook Central (Fan Site) and Ghostbusters Wiki as a joint project. Gb1comparing4versionssc01.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc02.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc03.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc04.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc05.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc06.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc07.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc08.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc09.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc10.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc11.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc12.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc13.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc14.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc15.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc16.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc17.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc18.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc19.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc20.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc21.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc22.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc23.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc24.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc25.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc26.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc27.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc28.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc29.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc30.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc31.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc32.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc33.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc34.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc35.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc36.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc37.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc38.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc39.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc40.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc41.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc42.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc43.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc44.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc45.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc46.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc47.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc48.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc49.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc50.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc51.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc52.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Gb1comparing4versionssc53.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:Blu-ray Category:GB 25th Merchandise Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise